Kegajean Tobi
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Berasal dari sebuah keisengan yang dilakukan oleh si topeng lollipop terhadap anggota akatsuki lainnya. Dan berakhir dengan gaje. Warn: OOC, fic ini mengandung GAJENESS! Just RnR, please.


_**Dislaimer**_:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kegajean Tobi fic © Me

**.**

_**Rate:**_

T

**.**

_**Genre:**_

Humor

_**.**_

_**Warning:**_

**OOC**, Gaje, Abal, nista, maafkan author jika di dalam fic iini banyak sekali mengandung kata-kata kasar serta **_typos_** yang berterbangan kesana kemari.

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Enjoy It!**_

**.**

**.**

Di suatu malam yang sunyi, suasana hening menyelimuti seisi markas Akatsuki. Ruangan bobrok yang tak layak huni yang berukuran 50mx50m, menjadi tempat singgah kawanan perompak, eh kawanan pencari _kyuubi_ ini. Semua anggota yang kebanyakan berprofesi menjadi pelawak nomor satu ini, sedang kumpul kebo, eh salah, sedang kumpul-kumpul di ruangan yang mengerikan.

Kenapa mengerikan? Jawabannya gampang!

Lihatlah para _readers_ semuanya, atap yang hampir runtuh, dinding tembok yang penuh dengan segala macam noda nista, lantainya pun hanya beralaskan tikar. Ckck, sungguh mengenaskan.

Terlebih lagi, suasana yang begitu hening, khidmat layaknya saat sedang menyanyikan lagu 'Mengheningkan Cipta'.  
>Kenapa hening? Karena, makhluk-makhluk yang ada di ruangan ini yang biasanya suka ngerumpi gaje ala ibu-ibu arisan, sekarang semuanya tak ada yang mengoceh, semuanya nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.<p>

Itachi sedang asyik mencatok rambutnya hitamnya yang lembut, indah, nan berkilau. Deidara asik membaca novel Mayat-Mayat Cinta. Sasori asik bermain dengan boneka-boneka barbienya. Konan juga sama asiknya membuat origami berbentuk gelas yang ke sembilan ratus lima puluh tujuh buah. Sang ketua mesum, Pein, sedang cengar-cengir gaje _browsing_ cerita-cerita _Yaoi_ dan _Hentai_sembari ngemil kudapan ekor cicak goreng . Dan sedangkan si zombie ganteng nan tampan bernama Hidan, sedang ritual gaje dengan Dewa Jashin.

"Hh… Tobi bosen, nih! Tak ada yang menarik. Ada yang mau main sama Tobi?" teriak Tobi kencang layaknya orang gila baru masuk RSJ.

"..."

"..."

Semuanya diam membisu sejuta bahasa.

"Huh! Dei-senpai, Dei-senpai main, yuk!" seru Tobi dengan raut wajah seorang anak kecil yang sudah lima puluh tahun tidak makan. Mati, dong. =A=

Tapi, usaha si topeng lollipop itu gagal total. Ia dicuekin habis-habisan oleh banci bernama Deidara. Ah! Siapa itu yang lempar bom ke _author_, hah? Nanti wajah author yang _kakkoi_ nan imut bin _shota_ ini rusak tahu! Oke, itu terlalu lebay.

"Hiks, Dei-senpai jahat. Emm, Dei-senpai, baca apa, sih? Serius banget?" Tobi mulai penasaran.

"Novel Mayat-Mayat Cinta. Menyedihkan, hiks...un," seketika Deidara langsung banjir air mata buaya yang menggenangi seluruh markas Akatsuki, tetapi untung saja tembok yang bolong langsung mengalirkan genangan air mata itu keluar rumah. Wah, markas yang praktis dan anti banjir. #he?  
>Tobi langsung <em>sweatdrop<em> stadium kronis saat melihatnya.

"Huh! Eh, itu pemeran utamanya siapa Dei-senpai?"

"Jamaelah. Seru banget, lho, Tobi!" seru Deidara semangat.

"Cih, dasar. Itu, kan novel yang cuma terkenal dikalangan tante-tante girang,"

Tak sampai lima detik, wajah Tobi langsung hangus terkena bom _C4_.

"HEH, DASAR TOPENG LOLLIPOP! MEMANGNYA AKU INI TANTE-TANTE GIRANG, HAH?" jerit Deidara kesal sembari menjulurkan lidahnya sehingga mirip ularnya Orochimaru.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Mu-mungkin selera Dei-senpai mirip tante-tante girang. Hehe…" Tobi langsung ngebirit kabur sebelum badannya yang jadi sasaran bom _C4_.

.

"Ah! Semuanya ga seru, ga seru! Tobi bosen, bosen, bosen!" Tobi pun mencak-mencak tak karuan sembari membanting _console_ _PS _miliknya yang sudah bodol. Kalau sudah bodol, minta aja sama _uke_(?)ku, Matt. Khu khu khu… Oke, ini sangat tidak nyambung!

Tiba-tiba lampu ide yang ada di atas kepala Tobi langsung menyala dengan cerahnya, secerah sinar kulkas(?).

"Khu khu khu khu… Tobi ada ide nih!" tawa Tobi seram bagaikan hantu.

_**.**_

_Klik_

**.**

Tiba-tiba, lampu ruang tengah mati seketika.

Itachi yang lagi catok rambut terpaksa berenti, dan alhasil rambutnya keriting kaya Edi Kribo.

"Aduh! Rambut eike keriting lagi boo…" jerit itachi dengan gaya bences. Sejak kapan Itachi menderita _Bences Complex_?

"Aaaaaaaaa, Konan!" Pein lari-lari ketakutan , tujuannya sih, ingin memeluk Konan. Tetapi, malah meluk si Hidan yang lagi semedi.

"Whhaaa Sasori... " Deidara pun sontak langsung melempar bukunya dan tuh buku mendarat di kepala si Kisame yang lagi makan keripik hiu, alhasil si kisame yang lagi mangap lebar, bukunya langsung tertelan.

Si Kakuzu lari-lari meluk pohon kaktus.

Sedangkan si Zetzu malah memeluk pohon mawar berduri yang sangat amat tajam.

Sasori meluk Deidara, eh bukan nya Deidara yang dipeluk, malah poninya yang dipeluk.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, Tobi tertawa puas sembari gelundungan. Saking kerasnya, sampai dikira kuntillemak(?)…

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah, ketakutan setengah mampus.

"Dewa Jashin… Oh Dewa Jashin, lindungilah kami, lindungilah ka..." Hidan langsung teriak-teriak macem orang kesambet, tetapi disumpelin kaos kakinya Zetzu yang baunya minta ampun, oleh si ketua mesum, Pein.

Rambut Itachi yang kribo, Berubah jadi lancip-lancip macem _rocker_.

Si Kisame sampai gemetaran setengah sadar, saking kerasnya sampai menimbulkan gempa vulkanik berkekuatan 178,8 _ritcher_.

Si Kakuzu langsung ngompol di celana saking takutnya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA…" Tobi tak bisa menahan rasa gelinya dan tanpa sadar terus tertawa.  
>"Ee-eh… Dengar deh, kayanya suara tawa ini taka sing lagi, deh?" Konan mencoba menerka suara tawa siapa itu.<p>

"Hmpp...mm...humm...eemmpp.."Hidan sebenernya pengen ngomong , tetapi karena disumpel kaos kaki bau, lama-lama dia pingsan.

"Apa? Asin? Memang suara bisa dicoba, nan?" Deidara bicara layaknya orang tuli.

"Heh, banci! Bukan asin, tapi asing! Dasar budeg!" sewot Konan sembari memberikan penekanan nada pada kata 'ASING', agar si Deidara tuli itu mengerti.

Saking senangnya si Tobi tertawa, tanpa sengaja tombol lampu itu tertekan oleh tangannya dan…

_Klik_

Lampu pun menyala seketika...

Semua orang bernafas lega.

"Astajim Kakuzu, lu anak TK apa udah gede, sih? Ampun, ompol lu bau tau!" kata Kisame sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Hoi! Danna, apa-apaan, nih? Ngapain meluk-meluk poniku? Duh, rusak kan? Itachi, pinjem catokan rambutmu!" sewot Deidara gaje.

"Buju busettt… Itachi! Rambutmu kenapa? Kesengat listrik, ya? Lancip-lancip gitu, kaya landak nge_rock_" samber Sasori.

"Duh, ini gara-gara ketakutan tahu!"jawab Itachi sembari kembali mencatok rambutnya.

"Astajimm... Tuh kenapa si Hidan? Kau apain sampai tuh anak pingsan gitu?" tanya Zetzu sambil mencabut bulu keteknya, eh maksudnya mencabut duri mawar yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Hah? Perasaan tadi aku meluk Konan, deh?" Pein mulai linglung sendiri. "Tapi, si Konan badannya agak kekar dan berotot,"

"Heh!Nggak ada yang meluk aku tahu! Lu tuh yang meluk si Hidan sampe disumpel, pingsan deh tuh anak!" jawab konan ketus. "Lagipula, badanku ini langsing, siapa yang kekar dan berotot? Emang gue Mike Tyson?"

"Eh, tapi daripada itu, liat deh, di depan kamar ada tikus bertopeng orange bernama Tobi gendeng yang lagi ketawa-ketawa," seru Konan, dan semuanya pun langsung menoleh kea rah Tobi.

"Eh? Lho, kok lampunya nyala, sih?" seru Tobi heran.

"Nyala… nyala, pantatmu tuh, nyala," seru Hidan yang sehabis bangkit dari acara pingsannya.

Tobi langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan-tatapan horror yang seakan berkata, _hari-ini-habislah-riwayatmu_.

Dan, benar saja… Semua anggota yang di buat ketakutan oleh Tobi, langsung menyerang dengan semangat empat lima.  
>Ada yang melempar kursi, meja, <em>handphone<em>, laptop, lemari, komik, catokan, dan barang-barang gaje lainnya.

"A-ampun… _Go-gomen ne_! Tobi hanya iseng, ha-habis Tobi bosen, sih! Tobi anak baik, jangan ditimpukin ya. Wuaaa!"

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menggubris ocehan Tobi, dan tetap memukuli si anak malang itu.

"TOBI! Sebagai hukumannya, selama setahun kamu yang ditugaskan untuk mengurus segala urusan rumah tangga! Mulai dari ngepel, cuci baju, bersihin toilet, dan lain-lainnya! Awas, kalau ketahuan malas-malasan, kau tak akan mendapat jatah makan seharian!" ucap Konan dengan megaphone-nya yang super gede.

"APAAA?"

**.**

_**~: FIN :~**_

_**~: OWARI :~**_

**.**

A/n: **Fyuh, gaje sekali ini fic, lama tak publish cerita gaje. XD**

**Ah, **_**gomen ne**_** kalau ini terlalu banyak **_**typos**_**, EYD yang ga sesuai, serta kata-kata kasar lainnya. Maklum, ini fic lama yang udah mendekam di fb selama berbulan-bulan dan baru hari ini di publish sekalian di-edit, tapi karena nge-editnya setengah hati, jadilah fic Maha Gaje nan hancur ini. =="**

**Yosh! Waktunya **_**RIVEW TIME**_**!**

**Yo, ayo ayo di **_**R.I.V.E.W**_** yokk… Yang baik hati dan budiman serta keren, siapapun orangnya, ayo mari di-**_**RIVEW**_**! Tak perlu susah, tinggal klik tombol Maha Ajaib yang ada di bawah ini. Yang malas **_**login **_**pun, bisa langsung nge-**_**RIVEW**_**. Yeah!**

**Yo!**

_**See Ya in Next Fic**_**! ^ ^**


End file.
